Twin Blades Saga - The Pirate Queen Chronicles
by Monstrel45
Summary: Luffy and Hancock's daughter, Monkey D. Rosemary, continues her adventure as a Pirate and to find her late dad's One Piece. In a collection of arcs, she looks for suitable First Mate and along the way she fights Okama pirates, meets a boy with another big dream, beats up corrurpt marines and finds a man on death row. *Cont. from 'A New Dawn'.
1. Chapter 1 - Whirlpool

**_Just so you know this is , 18 years after the timeskip and 11 years after Luffy's execution. I don't own One Piece._**

* * *

_Last time on One Piece: The Pirate Queen Chronicles. Rosemary and Orochi (the snake) had set off on the journey to find the late 2nd Pirate King's One Piece and make her the Queen of the Pirates. After setting off from the Calm Belt into the East Blue to find a crew, they were blown off course and landed onto Dawn Island by being caught up in a 3-day long hurricane. They went into Foosha Village and met some of her dad's old friends: Makino, Woop Slap, Dadan and her Great-grandpa Garp. There, they ran into various Bandits under the command of Momo (a man). However, they easily defeated him and his lackeys. Afterwards, they set off to continue with their adventure! _

_**Arc 1: Hanson Arc**_

* * *

xxxx

_In the East Blue_...

It's been 2 days since Monkey D. Rosemary set sail through the clear, blue seas from Dawn Island to continue her adventure as a pirate in a small fishing boat, named the '_Mystery Raft: Mach 2_' on the left-side. With her pet snake, Orochi, at her side, neither of them seemed to have a care in the world.

Although Rose knew that she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the crayon box, she also knew that her and Orochi alone aren't really much of a pirate crew, which was why she was out here in the first place: to gather new members to join the Red Hand Pirates.

"Hah~! What a beautiful day for sailing, isn't it Orochi-kun?" said the relaxed teen leaning against the side with her hands folded behind her head, each one wearing her red gloves.

"_Yosh, now we need to plan for what we need for a crew, Rose-sama_" the green snake agreed.

"Yep! I've decided for a First Mate… she'll be a Musician!"

"_Erm, I think we should save that thought for later…_" the snake sweatdropped.

"Hey Orochi-kun"

"_Yes_"

"We're trapped in a whirlpool" the Strawhat girl said, with a cheerful expression.

D:

Much to the snake's horror she was right.

The _Mystery Raft_ was being dragged into a giant swirl in the water, drawing closer and closer to its centre. This caused the Will of D carrier's pet to drop its jaw and eyes to shoot out with comical tears.

"_WAAAAAHH! WHEN DID IT? … HOW LONG WAS THIS HERE?!_"

"We were sailing into for about 5 minutes now" the girl told raising an eyebrow as if the serpent just asked a stupid question.

"_YOU KNEW BUT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING_?!" scold the snake, now comically angry at his absent-minded master. "_WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW_?!"

xxxx

_The next day_…

The day after was the same as before. Calm clear cerulean waters glittering as the sun high in the sky shone brightly on it. The blue skies were clear apart from a few odd clouds and the flocks of happy, soaring seagulls screeching in the distance... Oh yes, and a giant whirlpool swirling in the middle of the ocean was gone.

It was a peaceful day at sea.

D:

But the little boat carrying Rosemary and Orochi, were not to be seen. A few hours past and a rather large, beautifully orange, cruise ship could be seen and sound of horn blaring out could be heard from miles away. Even though it looked delicatly beautiful, it was sturdy enough to survive through the fierce storms of the Eastern seas with very little worry.

**BUMP!**

All of a sudden, two sailors aboard the ship heard a light bump from the side of their ship. They looked down over the side to see what it was. There they spotted a large, wooden barrel floating in the rippling waves of the sea. The two men blinked and looked at each other.

"_Where the heck did that barrel come from?_" they thought.

They wondered for a seconds of where that barrel came from but soon dismissed that thought. Wherever it came from, the men didn't give a damn. Now, they were curious about what was inside it one of them grabbed a nearby rope, preparing to turn it into a lasso.

If that barrel was full of Sake and no one else was around, it was theirs now, right?

**BONK!**

xxxx

_The scene switches to inside the ship..._

It was even more stunning. It had a white, marble floor that was so clean you eat off of it and pillars with yellow tinsel decorations. Many passengers both young and old, all looking posh and rich but that on a noble level, sat on fine tables covered in white sheets and chairs that looked like they were made by skilled carpenters.

The cruise was hosting a formal danceball for rich passengers to the Yotsuba Islands before a comdic's standup comedy. Everyone mingled, chatted and dined on some of the most expensive culinary food in the East and drinking their fine champagne.

:D

"Oi Kevin! We need you to help reel in a barrel we just found!" called out a blonde sailor.

"Fine!" said the annoyed voice of a young boy. "But when I become a Fleet Admiral you're going to start treating me with RESPECT!"

* * *

**Name:** Bengal D. Kevin

**Profession:** Chore Boy.

**Species:** Human.

**Age:** 15.

**Home:** East Blue (_Dusk Island_).

**Devil Fruit:** None.

**Belief**: Moral Justice

**Animal Theme:** Tiger.

**Quirks:** Can be forgetful at times and impulsive.

**Signature Laugh**: Shijijijijiji

**Dream:** To become a Fleet Admiral of the Marines.

* * *

Kevin was petite for a boy his age with a white shirt, with some dirt stains and black pants. He stood 5'5 ft. had dark skin; simple, charcoal eyes and black hair that formed a large, messy afro. He wore thick square shades above his eyes that one would find on a pop-star poser.

All the men and women in the kitchen with the boy stared surprise for a few seconds while blinking before bursting into laughter.

"You, a _Fleet Admiral_?! Yeah right!" his senior chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Kevin yelled with a popped vein pointing his finger at them. "Once I'm done working here I'm going to join the Marines and clean up in this sea-"

**SMAK!**

A dripping wet rag was thrown in his face by one of the cooks, causing everyone but the victim to laugh even louder. When the white cloth was slowly peeled off his face by gravity, the chore boy's irritated look turned into an '_Oh you did not just do that'_ look.

"You wanna clean up?" the seaman asked. "Well after you've put away the creates you start by cleaning up the floor"

The teen's eyes were shadowed by his 'fro but despite muttering some complaints under his breath, he proceeded to follow his senior out, ignoring the giggling behind his back.

:D

Along the way he noticed the people have stopped dancing from a window outside and was now gathering round a strange looking, lanky man in his 30's.

He was 7"5', with brown hair, fair skin and black eyes. But those were Kevin's favourite features about that guy.

He wore a pink tuxedo with a purple bowtie and white buttoned-shirt underneath. He also had blue pants, voluminous eyelashes and fat, red lips.

"Ah, man, they're hosting a rakugo now?" the chore boy grumbled. "I was hopin' ta see that later to hear his jokes."

Even though he looked weird, he heard he was funny.

"Well, you'll have to wait for another, future _Fleet Admiral_" his sempai said, annoying the kid. "Now, come on, that barrel's not going to move itself."

"Fine, fine."

:d

The comedic surveyed the audience from his place on the stage while spinning like ballerina with the '_Strictly come dancing'_ theme playing. Some of the viewers were confused by his fashion sense; others found him to be funny.

"Laddies, gentlemen, children of all ages… I present to you… me Hanson the Comedic"

The sounds of sounds of cheering and laughter could be heard everywhere on the ship.

"As you can all see I'm not a suspicious-looking person" he called out with a camp accent while dancing like a ballerina.

"Actually I'd say you're _obviously_ a suspicious-looking person" Kevin murmured to himself.

"On my travels," he began, "I meet many interesting people and hear many things. Which stories would you like to hear?" He cupped a hand to his ear. "I hear: Miyamoto Saito the _'Twin Blades'_. Very well then, I shall tell you what I know of this late outlaw. I have never met this merciless demon myself. The fact that I am sitting before you proves that."

The audience laughed out loudly.

:D

Kevin tuned out the rest of the stories and carried on towards his seniors that were calling for him. If such a criminal was still alive, he'd love to fight him. Hell, he'd give someone's right arm for the chance to get into the Marines to follow his dream.

But there was something about that man's smirk when he left.

* * *

**_Good start, huh._**

_**A 'rakugo' is a traditional Japanese comic. Usually male, these performers sit on a stage and tell jokes to the audience.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter the new Pirate Queen!

_**Here's Ch. 2 folks!**_

* * *

"Damnit, I missed again" moaned a short, fat sailor as his colleagues laughed at his failure.

"Wow Fred, after ten throws you still completely missed every shot, your aim sucks!" taunted his lanky sailor friend.

"Shut up!"

"Stand back, you guys; here comes the future Fleet Admiral!"

The men turned around to see Kevin the Chore Boy holding another, longer piece of rope with the end tied into an imprompt lasso. He then spotted the giant barrel.

"Wow, that's the biggest barrel I ever seen" he said to himself, as he began swinging the rope.

With a couple of fancy spins, the boy with the 'fro easily grabbed hold of the barrel 30 ft. away and with a mighty tug reeled it into the air and safely landed into his hands.

:D

The men on deck looked at him amazed by the scrawny boy's incredible aim and strength and started cheering and clapping for him. The 'fro boy couldn't help but smirk as the men cheered for him for once.

**CLUNK!**

"I wonder what's inside?" the Chore Boy asked as he put the barrel down.

"Maybe it could be beer?" Fred suggested.

"Well, if it is, it's our beer now" another sailor smirked. "Oi Kevin, be a good boy go open it up in the storage room."

"Alright" he sighed with annoyance.

He hated being called boy but nevertheless he rolled it downstairs below deck.

xxxx

_Meanwhile, at the front of the ship_…

At the helm, the captain was peacefully keeping the ship on course while whistling '_Blow the man down_'. James was quite a tall man with tanned skin, black hair and moustache. The man also wore a white coat, pants, captain's cap and black sunglasses on his forehead.

D:

Everything was going well… until he felt something against his neck. He turned slowly to see in horror a gun pointed at him a by one of his own sailors. But there was something ominous about him as his eyes were shadowed. Before he could ask why the man pushed the tip of his Flintlock closer into him.

"Make one squeak… and you die~" he said in a camp accent but threatening whisper.

The captain quickly turned back in front to the sea in front of him as before. The main differences from before are his widen eyes, bullets of sweat all over his face and was whistling at a much faster pace.

"AIEEEEE!"

James heard a scream and stopped whistling when he realised it came from the main hall where his passengers were.

xxxx

_In the main hall_…

Everybody was staring in bewilderment at the dozens of grinning men that just popped out of nowhere and filled the ballroom. Many were snickering at the fact they were either wearing spandex, frilly collars, dresses and anything else that was pink, despite their masculine bodies. They thought he was part of Hanson's silly act but failed to notice their eyes were filled with malice and savagery.

D:

However, their amusement was short lived as the strange-looking men pulled out their guns and started shooting up at the celling. This was more than enough to generate panic among the rich people and started screaming and tried to run like crazed chickens but had nowhere to run to with all the exits blocked by the cross-dressing thugs pointing their Flintlocks at them.

They all smirked at the cowering passengers.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Suddenly, everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to the comedian that was standing at the centre of it all with a big rifle and his fat lips formed a sinister smile across his face.

"Fufufufufu! Alright boys you've had your fun~" the comedic spoke. The passengers all mumbled in fear and confusing at what was going on.

"Are you all pirates?" asked a black-haired woman that was brave enough to speak to them.

"Yes we are" answered one of them in the deepest voice they've ever heard.

"Boys, who's the most beautiful being on the face of the earth ~" Hanson smiled.

"YOU ARE CAPTAIN HANSON!" the cross-dressers cheered.

D:

Hanson smirked pleased with their answer and then he ordered the men to get ready to raid the ship.

All of the cowering captives' eyes widen in shock as the revelation sank in.

"Fufufufufu, that's right ladies and gentlemen~! Not only was I, Hanson, in on this raid…" he proclaimed as he spinned rapidly round and stopped, donning long, brown, wavy flowing hair, some rings and other jewlery, red painted fingernails, high-heels, a purple captain's coat with a Jolly Roger on the back and his skinny arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates, a blue sash around his waist, a white hat with a pink flower and mascara. "… I LEAD IT RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

* * *

**Name:** Wonderful Hanson

**Epithet**: 'Okama Pirate'

**Profession:** Pirate Captain.

**Crew**: Wonderful Pirates

**Species:** Human (Okama).

**Age:** 34.

**Home:** Grand Line.

**Bounty**: 12,000,000 Beli

**Devil Fruit:** None.

**Quirks**: Is extremely flamboyant.

**Signature Laugh: **Fufufufufu

**Dream:** To complete the **_'Ultimate Kaizoku Challenge'_**: Find Luffy's One Piece and become the next Pirate King... or Queen... or whatever

* * *

"Heh, don't worry, everyone we won't take your lives ~" an Okama grinned.

"But we will take everything else from you ~!" another snickered.

"Yeah, and anyone that tries to run will run the gauntlet with the sharks in these waters ~" Captain Hanson told knowing that this cruise ship was many miles from the nearest dry land. "And anyone who tries to fight back… is a dead man!"

Everyone trembled.

xxxx

_Meanwhile, in the storage room below_…

The door opened and the 16-year old teen walked into the room. He looked like he really didn't want to be here on this ship as a common Chore Boy.

"Is anyone here?" asked the boy.

When he got no response, he sighed and he started looking around the room.

:D

Completely oblivious to the chaos ensuing above him, Kevin was busy trying to figure out the best way to open the barrel that his seniors found. The room was a bit small, cramped and narrow with the shelves being in the storage, with some large gaps between them.

"Hmmmm, let's see I think there's a crowbar where around here" the teen said to himself.

After cluttering about through the cargo he found what he was looking for.

**Creeeeeee-CRACK!**

With his foot on the container's side and the iron bar on the lid's edge, he popped it open. But instead of beer spilling out, out spilled the limp body of a shadowed girl. Kevin yelped in surprise at first and stared dumbfound at the barrel's contents.

**Bzzzzzzz**. A fly flying around in the background could be heard.

At that moment, the Chore Boy's mouth opened and eyes widen when he figured out what he had just found inside the barrel.

"OI, OI! ARE YOU OK?!" he cried out shaking her. "PLEASE BE ALIVE!"

xxxx

_Back, on deck_…

The people quickly did what Hanson said and gave them their valuables. Then, the Wonderful Pirates were leading their hostages outside at gun and knife point. They all had their hands on their heads and had worried looks on their faces. Some of the woman and children were crying, not knowing what would happen to them.

D:

"Calm down, folks!" called out Captain James in the same position as them. "Panicking won't help us! Just follows their instructions and move in an orderly fashion!"

The man hated being at the mercy of pirates but he had to put his passengers' safety first, even if it meant giving in to his captors' demands. If they resisted, someone could get killed and it'd be on his conscious.

"How could this happen?" sobbed one of the male prisoners.

"If you want to know I'll tell you~" the Okama Captain smiled in front of them. "First, I acted out to the cruise staff that I was a comedian you hire to entertain you, then while you weren't looking my boys stowed away in the lifeboats, there they disguised themselves as some of your sailors, took all their weapons and subdued the crew! Brilliant plan wasn't it~! Fufufufufu!"

D:

The transvestite couldn't but do a ballerina twirl, unable to hide his pride in his success with his men cheering and laughing. Captain James with his eyes shadowed by his cap, on the other hand, was in state of depression on how foolish he was to allow scum like him get on-board his ship.

"Oh boys~ I'm thirsty go down to the kitchen" Hanson called to 3 men closest to the stairs.

"Aye, Captain~!"

The three Okamas skipped downstairs. The staff sailors watching from the side-lines, tied up in ropes together.

"Wait a minute, where's Kevin?!" asked Fred.

"Don't tell me… he-he's still in the storage room!" exclaimed another.

xxxx

_Back, in the storage room_…

Kevin was trying to revive the seemingly-lifeless body of the girl by pushing down on her big chest but no luck. He started panting heavily and just when he was about to perform '_mouth-to-mouth_' suddenly, the three big Okamas, hoping to get some booze, walked in on him in a… very compromising position.

:p

There was a long awkward silence with only sound of buzzing flies could be heard in the background as the pirate trio all sweatdropped.

"Ar-Are we interrupting something?" asked the fat man in the purple dress on the left.

"I think they want to be alone" suggested the muscular one in red spandex in the middle.

"Even though it goes against the captain's orders… we should leave" said the short one.

The Chore Boy blinked at the weird-looking men before realising he had mounted himself on top of her.

"Erm, this is so not what it looks like" the teen blushed while waving his arms. "I found her in a barrel and tried to wake her-"

Suddenly, a pair of eyes shot open from the body that started spinning.

"**Fast-Fast... Twister**!"

The girl started spinning faster and faster creating powerful winds that flung Kevin off of her, tossed the pirates up into air circling around the room and threw all the cargo crashing into each other and four men in the room. When the girl finally stopped spinning, three Okamas were all knocked out cold and Kevin was left in a daze and gasped at the girl that sprung to life.

:D

"AAAAHH" the girl yawned. "WHAT A GREAT NAP!"

* * *

**Name:** Monkey D. Rosemary

**Epithet:** "Pirate Princess" "Speed Demon".

**Profession:** Pirate.

**Species:** Human (Kuja).

**Age:** 17.

**Home:** Calm Belt (_Amazon Lily_).

**Devil Fruit: **Hayai-Hayai no Mi (_Fast-Fast Fruit_).

**Animal Theme:** Monkey, _duh_.

**Quirks**: Many…

**Signature Laugh:** Chahahahaha

**Dream:** To complete the **_'Ultimate Kaizoku Challenge'_**: Find Luffy's One Piece and become the next Pirate King... or Queen... or whatever.

* * *

Looking closer, Kevin saw what could be the most stunning girl he had ever seen. A slender, teenage girl, (with G-Cup breasts). She had shoulder-length, tousled, black-silk hair, fair skin with a light tan, a heart tattoo on her left cheek and beautiful big, black, shiny eyes with chocolate-coloured hue if you looked close enough. She was of average height, 5'7 ft. and wore a dark purple T-shirt with a yellow flower on her rather large chest, light blue shorts that were above the knees with jagged edges. She also had black-and-white trainers.

Perched on top of her head was an old Strawhat with an artificial blue rose sewn into it.

"_Oh…_" a voice groaned from underneath a shirt. "_I thought I was gonna die. Well, that or barf at least_."

* * *

**Name:** Orochi

**Epithet:** 'Demon Snake' _(Onihebi)_

**Profession:** Guard.

**Species:** Snake.

**Age:** 9.

**Home:** Calm Belt (_Amazon Lily_).

**Devil Fruit:** None.

**Animal Theme:** Snake, _big surprise_!

**Quirks**: Forgets he doesn't have limbs…

**Signature Laugh:** Hiss-shishishishi

**Dream:** To serve as Rosemary's nakama for the rest of his life and guide her.

* * *

Out popped from the girl's shirt collar was a beautiful, lime green, 2m long snake with dark green diamond-shaped markings, a yellow underbelly and forked tongue sticking out. He also has sharp fangs, large amber eyes and slitted pupils. The snake wore a small red burette and a light blue scarf around his neck.

"_Rose-sama… why did you use __your** Twister** technique_?" the pet asked.

"Cos' I felt like making an entrance, Orochi-kun!" the pirate girl smiled "Chahahahaha!"

* * *

_**As you might have noticed I've made a few changes to it. I may do this quite often to suit my taste.**_

_**Part 3 will come out soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Speed Demon

**_Sorry for the wait. And no Luffy isn't alive in this story._**

* * *

_Back, on deck_…

**CRASH! BANG! THUD!**

"What the hell is going on down there?!" the Okama captain asked with some concern. "How hard is it for them to get me a drink?" Hanson then proceeded to order two of his men to check on the other three downstairs, which they nodded and followed his command. "What's this?" Hanson said, looking at a black mark on the floor boards. "Fufufufufu. Oh James-kun, be a good sport and clean that up! ~"

The ship's Capt. only gave a frown with folded arms, indicating defiance to the captor. He then gave an evil smirk, pulled out a gun and pointing it to one of the hostages, pretty young lady, causing James' eyes to widen in fear.

"Y-y-you wouldn't!" girl cried.

"Maybe, maybe not…" the Pirate Captain grinned like a Chester cat. "But that depends on James-kun's compliance to me. ~ Fufufufufu!"

Left with no choice, Capt. James picked himself up towards the spot Hanson pointed at. He got down on his knees wiped the stain off, with the Okamas giggling in the background adding to the humiliation.

"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he smiled. "My new ship should be as smooth and good-looking as me, should it not?"

"YES CAPTAIN! ~" his crew answered happily.

"Bastard, you won't get away with this!" he muttered just loud enough for the pirate to hear. He hated being treated like some sort-of slave.

:D

"Insolent fool!" Hanson yelled, knocking him aside into a wall with a strong kick, causing the captives to gasp. "I've been in the pirate business for over 20 years, no can ever catch me, EVER! Now, get up! I think you missed a spot when cleaning! ~ Fufufufufu!" He then pointed to his dirt covered shoes. "But wipe my shoes; I got dirton them again. ~ Fufufufufu!" he laughed. "But don't you dare ruin them if you value the lives of your men and passengers. ~"

Before the cruise captain could swallow his pride again, one of Hanson's subordinates ran up to the Okama with a panicked look

"Captain!~ Captain!~" he cried. "We've got BIG trouble!"

The Okama then handed over a pair of binoculars to his ballerina dancing captain. But from his bug-eyed reaction through the pair of binoculars he looked really worried as his hostages cheered and cried out for help, James couldn't help but smirk at the Okamas' expense.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **THEY** DOING HERE?!" he screamed.

xxxx

_Down below_…

The two Okamas rushed downstairs and were shocked to see three of their crewmates lying unconscious on the ground with a Strawhat girl standing over them. After the raven-haired beauty stretched her sore back, she noted the afro boy staring at her in awe on the floor with a few bruises. She walked over to check up on the petite boy her recovered her in the barrel.

"Are you ok?" she asked, in a sweet tone.

"I'm fine, just surprised that's all" the boy said as he got up, with a blush across his face.

The young girl then looked around with her dark chocolate coloured eyes, to see the trashed storage room she was in and blinked when she saw two more with slacked jaws behind her. This caused the Chore Boy next to her to tense up while seeing more pirates on the vessel.

:D

"Who are you, men-ladies?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean, _'who are you, men-ladies?!'_ the pirate pair all shouted in union. "Who the hell are _you?!"_

However, the girl is unaffected by their outburst and noticed the knocked out pink wearing men lying on the floor.

"What are they doing lying on the ground?" the Kuja asked, pointing at the downed men. "That looks even less comfortable to fall asleep in than in a barrel, plus they could catch a cold."

"You were the one who knocked them out, ya know…" Kevin sweatdropped.

:D

Upon hearing this, the pirates then pulled out their swords on them.

"Wait a minute, are you two picking a fight with us when you know we're viscous pirates?" said the fat cross-dresser.

"I'm starving, do you know were the food is, 'fro-san?" the girl asked, ignoring the pirate duo.

"Well, I think the food store is the 3rd door on the right" the teen told, pointing down the hall also ignoring them for a moment.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE US, WHEN WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!" the pirate men yelled with comical fangs, gaining their attention once more.

They lifted their cutlasses up in the air ready to slice the teenagers, Orochi the snake hid back underneath his master's shirt. Kevin, however, was frozen in fear and looked in fright before closing his eyes waiting for the slashes to hit him.

But they didn't.

For the girl who was unfazed by their action, then without warning punched the swords with one hit each, breaking them in half and thrown up to the ceiling. The two men shook in fear and disbelief of what they just witnessed, while one of the 'fro boy's curious eyes opened and couldn't help but to gape at the girl.

:D

"What's wrong you men-ladies?" she said with a bored tone. "You two are really weird."

"W-what the hell are you?" the fat one squeaked.

The girl brushed dirt off her vest, looked up and smiled.

"Oh me, you can just call me the '_Speed Demon'_. Hi" The Kuja warrior said ,with a more noble tone. "Chahahahaha!"

"Damnit, if our swords don't work…" one of the muscular transvestite growled. "Then, we'll use guns!"

With that they pulled out their Flintlocks on the teens and Kevin being even more shocked and warned the pretty girl to get down.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The two girly-looking men emptied their magazines at the kids… but not a single bullet hit their mark. The girl then revealed a handful of iron-ball bearings in her hands with a toothy grin, showing her pearly-white teeth. If the two guys in the room were surprised before, now they were completely flabbergasted with dropped jaws.

"H-h-how did you?-"

"I just plucked them out of the air, one by one" Rosemary chimed with a toothy grin, while cracking her knuckles. "Since you men-ladies tried to attack me, you'll have no problems with me fighting back, won't you?"

The two Okamas had a worried look on their faces while covered in bullets of sweat.

"**Fast-Fast… Pistol!**"

"W-w-w-wait! Hold it!" they pleaded.

**BAM! BAM!**

With only two quick, powerful punches to their stomachs each, the Okama pirates collapsed down to floor in pain and beaten. Amazed, Kevin was filled with so many questions.

"What… what just happened?" asked Coby.

"Beats me" Rose shrugged. "I just woke up."

:D

Who is this girl? Where did she come from? How the hell is she so strong?

The Chore Boy decided to save those thoughts for later and was intrigued to the matter at hand to figure out what's going. He stood up and grabbed the fat Okama and pulled him up to eye level with him for interrogation.

"Okay, you guys say you're pirates, right?" with a serious tone and the pirate nodding. "Well, what you doing here on this cruise ship?"

"W-w-w-we are… raiding… it" he squeaked, surprised by the teen's incredible grip.

D:

This caused Kevin's eyes widen, let the Okama drop to the ground and peep through a small window to see above deck. He didn't see much but enough to know that his colleagues, passengers and the captain were taken hostage. This left him in shock; he had never been in this kind of situation before.

As he gazed through the window, the two Pirates ran away in terror dragging their unconscious crewmates up deck with the Strawhat girl not paying much attention to them.

"Oh man, this is bad" Kevin muttered to himself while remembering girl he rescued. "Oi, pretty girl? I don't know who you are but you'd better hi-"

"Meshi! ~ Meshi! ~ Meshi! ~" the teen girl sang while skipping to the food storage cellar down the hall.

"Oi! WAIT DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER WE'RE IN?!" the walking bobblehead comically screamed, running after her. "You gotta run! If they come back with their buddies, then you'll be killed on the spot!" he shouted.

"I don't care. I'm gonna find the food? I'm hungry" Rose smiled. "Meshi! ~ Meshi! ~ Meshi! ~ Meshi! ~"

"How can you not care?! There could be hundreds of them for all we know and they're willing to kill anybody!" shouted Coby.

Rosemary wasn't paying attention. Her nose twitched when it caught the most intensifying aroma.

XD

The two pirates noticed the boy and that demon girl were gone, as they grabbed their knocked out comrades and they ran out of the room.

xxxx

_Back on deck, again_…

As the flamboyant pirates got out from the hatch, they halted when they saw a very agitated Captain Hanson.

"What were you lot doing down there?!" he asked in an angry tone with clenched fists.

"C-C-Captain it's not what you think, we weren't…" said the fat Pirate. "A-a-are you really that upset we didn't you tha-"

"WE HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!" he roared like an animal and flailed his arms at the sea. The two Pirates shrieked and dropped their unconscious crewmates when they saw they were surrounded on all sides by Marine battleships and were aiming their cannons at them, as the soldiers on each ship lined up, ready to beat the living daylight out of them. Then, the three woke up to see their scared and angry captain. "WHO'S THE PRETTIEST MAN IN ALL THE SEA?!" Hanson shouted with comical fangs.

"You are, sir..." the five Okama yelped timidly.

"And yet you lot have the gall to sleep on the job" the Captain said with venom, to their faces.

"WHAT?!" one crewman cried. "No, never, why would you even think of…"

:D

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" the Captain shouted, "I COULD HEAR YOU SAY ' I had a great nap!' TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT THE MARINES ALL AROUND US!" The five trannies looked around all bug-eyed at the huge battleships surrounding them. "Now, GET TO WORK ON HELPING ME!" he while crying in despair until he smirked with an epiphany. "Fufufufufu! We still got the hostages; they won't shoot at us with them here.~"

Then, one of the men-ladies remembered the girl.

"W-wait Captain, t-there's a stowaway in the ship" stuttered the man in spandex. "That little demon took us out so easily, she might come after you!"

D:

This aroused the Okama Captain's interest.

"What… a stowaway?" Hanson raised an eyebrow. "Hmp! No doubt another bounty hunter that's after my head. Damn kids, ambious but they they die young."

"But wait," another Okama perked. "There are only two people, outside the Marines, that would dare try and come after you: Makizo the Bounty Hunter and '_Twin Blade'_ Saito!"

"Don't be stupid!" a third crewmate barked. "Last I heard, Makizo was on the other side of the East Blue a 2 week trip away. As for that Saito bastard, he's either dead or locked up at a Marine base. And besides, that person we saw was a lil' girl."

D:

"But he could have sent a helper or something," the fat pirate suggested. "Even though, he'd have had to escape for that."

"But if he was as powerful as they say" Hanson told them with a serious face. "That could very well have happened. And they say Saito of the _'Twin Blades'_ is more than capable of doing that."

* * *

_**Don't worry folks I'll try to keep it original as I can. It will get better.**_

_**Also I'm open to new ideas for new OC charcters. But no new crew members, I've already planned out who and when, sorry guys.**_

_**Btw Hanson will be more like the Buggy of this series.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Food, Glorious Food!

_**Sorry for the wait folks and yes Rosemary will meet the former Strawhat Pirates but not in this Saga.**_

* * *

_In the food cellar_…

"Food, Hooray!" cheered the Kuja girl with lilt up eyes, as she ran around the room with her mouth drooling. Kevin made sure no one had heard them and he watched her dig into some fruit.

Rosemary, Orochi and Kevin made it into the storage room so that that Rose and her snake could chow down on some tasty apples she found. The Chore Boy tried to get the girl to hide but she refused because she was hungry and had given up. He thought this girl was crazy but still surprised that this beautiful girl could spin into a mini-twister, break swords in half, catch bullets from mid-air and take out to 5 grown men like they were nothing. It was all so fast he barely saw it and thought he imagined the whole thing but he could tell she was strong, he watched the Strawhat girl murder an entire create full of apples and decided to find out more about her.

"These apples are amazing" she thought out loud, as she wiped apple juice off her lips with a elegant tongue.

"So what's your name?" he asked, as Lucy gobbled on apples as if there were no tomorrow, before introducing himself. "I'm Kevin, hey that was pretty cool you did out there."

The Strawhat girl turned to the 'fro boy.

"Oh! Wara wa Rosemary but you can call me Rose" she said in an uncharacteristically polite tone before turning back to her childish self. "Nice to meet you, Kev, by the way, I wanna know if you have a little boat, can you can spare one?"

:D

"Hai, I think we have a few lifeboats but how come you were in that barrel, anyway?" the walking bobblehead asked wondering what she was in there.

"Yeah that, my old boat got sucked into a whirlpool while I was sailing but me and Orochi survived" she said, as simply as that.

"YOU WERE CAUGHT IN A GIANT WHIRLPOOL!" Kevin screamed.

"Yeah, it was nothing, really" Rose had her dad's toothy grin and laughed. "Chahahaha! What other reason, do you think I was hiding in that barrel?"

D:

Kevin could hardly believe the girl wasn't dead, even experienced men wouldn't manage to survive that. All the Chore Boy could do was stare at the girl in bewilderment, as if she wasn't human. This Rosemary girl somehow endured a harsh swirl of death and lived to tell the tale. But he couldn't help but smile at her, she seemed like a nice girl. Then, his thought was soon cut short when he heard the girl speak again.

"Say where I am anyway? Is this a pirate ship or some crazy battleground boat?" she asked, as she tilted her head to the right, cutely.

"Oh no, we're on the _St. Anna_, a cruise ship but it seems to be being attacked by Captain Hanson and the Wonderful Pirates" Kevin replied, with a serious tone.

"Ah, I see, I don't care about that" said the raven-haired girl, shocking him. "So are you a pirate, too, or one of the hostages?" Rose asked, as she continued to eat.

Kevin replied by shaking his head, as he looked down.

:D

"Neither, they haven't caught me and I'm certainly not some pirate scum" he replied, adding emphasis to the last part. "I'm the Chore Boy around here, after I left home I thought this was marine ship so I could join the Marines. After I stowedaway on it they found but I only discovered after I took the job as Chore Boy it was for cruise ship instead" Kevin explained to Rose, as he slouched down next to her against the wall.

Rose looked at him blankly for moment blinking a few times before smiling.

"Sheesh, you're such a stupid idiot, you know that?" she told plainly.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty (!)" he murmured sarcastically, as he sunk his head lower. "I decided after that I could use some extra cash and place to stay before I become a Marine so I took the job, I've been here for 2 months, now."

"Isn't that long enough to find the Marines to ask to join?" the Strawhat girl questioned.

"I had several chances to go to ask to join them… but everytime one of the Marines makes fun of my afro and I… get into a fight with them, then, I get kicked out…"

"You maybe thick but you sound really funny, I wish I could've seen that!" she grinned, before laughing out loud. "CHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kevin could do nothing but cry (anime style) and sulk. So much for being a nice girl...

This girl had no idea how humiliated he felt from being thrown out by the place were his dream could become a reality and her boastful laughing wasn't helping. It was his dream to become part of the navy it wasn't his fault some pricks provoked him on his hair.

:D

While he was moping, Orochi was helping himself to some dumplings.

"_Rose-sama you should learn to be more sensitive, you know_" the snake sighed.

"By the way, what made you sail on the sea anyway, Rose?" the afro boy questioned, after the she calmed down.

"Me? Well… I'm going to be the King of the Pirates" she said with big, toothy grin.

Saying that Kevin was shocked would be the understatement of the day. To become the King of the Pirates… that had got to be the craziest thing he had ever heard. This girl was clearly out of her mind.

D:

"WHAT?! The KING OF THE PIRATES?!" the Chore Boy shouted, with a dropped jaw and a raspy voice. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yep! That's right!" Rosemary smiled, before thinking about it a bit more. "Well, _Queen_ of the Pirates, technically."

"BUT, BUT, NO WAY!" Kevin shouted again. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! TO BECOME KING…"

"Queen," Rosemary corrected.

"To become **QUEEN** of the Pirates!" Kevin continued in a calmer voice. "The only way to do that is to complete the '_Ultimate Kaizoku Challenge'_. That's to find the most valuable, most elusive treasure in the world that brings wealth fame and power beyond your wildest dreams... the one that every pirate in all the seas is looking for: THE ONE PIECE!" he shouted.

"And so am I" Rosemary said.

:D

"Queen of the Pirates... b-b-but then that m-m-means… you're a…Pirate, t-t-too?" he asked, in a much more nervous tone.

"Yep, you got it."

Her? A pirate?

She didn't seem like she was lying or with the Wonderful Pirates. But to the young man the image of a pirate was a big, burly, ugly man weighing 400 lbs, not a pretty, little girl. But regardless she's still a pirate and therefore a threat to everybody on the ship, including himself.

Just before the Strawhat girl could a cookie from a box, the afro guy grabbed the whole thing from her reach and held it defensively.

"Oi! give it back!"

"N-no way!" he said with a scowl. "You've had enough! I may have brought you in… but won't allow a pirate to take any more food than she needs!"

At that moment, the daughter of Boa Hancock got down on her hands and knees and started crawling towards the blushing puffball.

"Please ~ I just want the whole box ~" she asked cutely, with a finger on her full lips which formed a small smile.

"_Wow~ she looks really pretty when she smiles like that-_" he thought with a blush before shaking himself to his senses. "_AH, what are you doing Kevin?! It's just a trick!_"

"N-n-no you can't, I'm sorry, but I can't let you" he stuttered while shaking his head from side-to-side.

This caught the pretty girl off guard. He resisted her charms, not immune to it, but very strong-willed nonetheless. Not wanting to be denied some tasty snacks any longer, Rose frowned and got up to her full height, she was a few inches taller than Kevin but the chore boy's afro towered over her. She proceeded to bend her back far enough so that she was looking at the ceiling while pointing at him.

"AS THE FUTURE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES, I DEMAND THAT YOU GIMME THOSE COOKIES!" she commanded to the top of her lungs.

"Oh yeah! Well as the future Fleet Admiral, I will deny you such a privilege!" and with that Kevin held the box over his head and poured them down his throat. "Omnomonomnom!"

The Kuja warrior gasped at this insolence and frowned.

"Oi! Heroes are supposed to share!" she pouted.

"So you expect me to hand over all the delicious food on the ship to you?!"

"Yep!" the girl said while stuffing 10 rice cakes into her mouth before swallowing. "Omnomonomnom!"

"As if someone like you could ever become the Pirate King!" Kevin said while chomping on three apples out of a crate. "The odds in your favour are so small that not even bacteria could see it!"

"First: I told you wanna become the Pirate _QUEEN! _Second: You're getting annoying, man!" now Rose was chowing down on a whole cow's leg. "Omnomonomnom!"

XD

"You! The next Pirate Queen! Even today in the 'Era of Dreams', that's impossible! It's the most impossible thing I've ever heard!" now the 'fro boy was eating rice cakes. "Omnomonomnom!"

"Oi! You're not one to talk! Becoming the Fleet Admiral just isn't something anyone can do, either" she muffled, while comically swallowing a giant cake whole. "Omnomonomnom!"

"I got a better chance than you do, pirate girl!" he retorted while drinking a bottle of cola.

"Shut up! I'm too hungry to argue with you anymore, I'm just gonna eat all the food you got!" now Rosemary was just stuffing her face with anything her hands could get a hold of at break neck speed.

"Not if I eat it all first!"

Now, Kevin copied the same actions as a the young woman, determined not to let her demolish the ship's food supplies with the only way he knew… by eating it all himself

Kevin = (Idiot) -_-

XD

The food eating contest was being witnessed by Rosemary's pet snake and Nakama, Orochi. He sweatdropped while watching the two foolish humans stuffing themselves until they became comically fat and were reaching for the last cookie just out of their reach, though was surprised the boy could match his master's speed and appetite.

"_Sigh* Why does Rose-sama always start fights and befriend weirdoes?_" the snake sighed before slithering to the small wind at the top of the room. "_Alright, let's see what kind of Snafu my Baka of a master got us into_."

* * *

_**1. 'Wara wa' is a more noble version of 'Watashi wa' ("I Am").**_

_**2. SNAFU = Situation normal, all fucked up.**_

_**Btw Rose's Epithet is a working title I'm open to ideas from my viewers of the name of her crew, too, as along as it has something to do with speed.**_


End file.
